loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mei Ling
Mei Ling is a character in the Nickelodeon television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She is a rogue kung fu master and the girlfriend of Shifu. She made her first appearance in the episode "Shifu's Ex" and the love interest of Shifu. Her life Years ago, Shifu and Mei Ling fell in love after their first fight together. But their love was not to last, for Mei Ling sought to abuse her kung fu skills to steal for her own gain, forcing Shifu to break off their relationship. Years later, Mei Ling visited the Jade Palace, claiming that she wished to redeem herself. Shifu was hesitant to trust her, but his honor permitted her to stay in the Jade Palace. And later that night, on Po's encouragement, Shifu visited her in her room, wanting to apologise and she invited him in but before he could say a word mei ling locked the door walked up to shifu wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately which though surprised he accepted and wrapped his arms around her waist the kung fu masters held their kiss for a long time letting purrs escape each other mouth only stopping for a breath shifu though shocked smiled mei ling did the same and took his hand and led him to the bed and in seconds she begun undoing the pink sash on her pink robe and it fell off he then felt the brown stash of his own reddish burgundy rode being untied and though hesitate at first she whispered come on fulfil and he closed his eyes as mei ling pulled the robe off before removing his black pants once completely nude she admired his body as did he admitting you're beautiful they then snuggled on top of her bed and her breasts rubbed against his chest before they kissed again lovingly she then starts to feel his man hood poking her under belly stating it was time to get physical shifu then lifts her in to his arms off the bed and went against the wall and they started making out after they came in one another mei ling asked shifu to leave the palace so they can find a life together he considered it a moment but stated his place was here but assured her she could stay as long as she desired mei ling whispered I love you his answer was simply me too before they kissed one another again and spent that night together. Mei ling remained in the palace for weeks with her relationship steadily growing stronger then one day while the furious five and po were out shifu came to her room to find mei ling washing her self in the shower he waited until she emerged with her robe on before he tackled her to the floor she looked eyes with him and soon enough kissed their robes were quickly thrown aside and they were making love in the bath room when he heard them coming back he was about to leave when she shushed him saying maybe later before the door was locked and his organ was pushed in to her pussy. Personality Mei Ling is both happy and cheerful in her own way, but is also very sarcastic. Her ways have earned the mistrust of many. She is ironical and willing to go to great lengths to achieve her goals. She is quite sardonic, being a thief and abusing her skills as a kung fu master. Fighting style Mei Ling is a well-trained, skillful warrior as she was once a former kung fu master herself. She is fast, strong, as well as crafty. She also is a smart thief, having successfully stolen the Zhou Deng Soul Gem. Relationships :“It was love at first fight.” :—Mei Ling's narration during the episode's 2D flashback sequence, Shifu's Ex Mei Ling and Shifu shared a very pleasant romantic relationship during their youth, but their differences in moral value prevent them from being together. Despite being separated from Shifu for so long, Mei Ling still had strong feelings for him and longed to be with him again. This is evident as she was willing to go to such extremes to get him back. Clothing Mei Ling wears a light pink robe with a pink sash and white trimmings. Trivia *Mei Ling's voice actress, Susanne Blakeslee, had other Kung Fu Panda voice roles as the Queen Crocodile and one of the Wu Sisters in Kung Fu Panda: The Game. *Her name translates into English as "beautiful and delicate" (traditional and simplified Chinese: 美玲?; pinyin: měilíng). Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Kung Fu Panda Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Foxes Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Animals